witches spell
by fannipak
Summary: maka and soul find themselves trying to get a witches soul, again. but soon after soul gets a spell castes on him that makes him fall into a coma like sleep. what will happen? will soul become a death scythe? how many chapters will this be? I don't know. maybe 5-7? i really dont know. please read to find out. rated T i guess.


Makas POV

Maka, carrying soul in scythe form, franticly running. With the zodiac killer at their tail, they soon run into a dead end.

"What now?" I asked panicking.

"Jump! Now!" soul warned me., as I looked at his face in the shining scythe.

I jumped as high I could, and at that instant the zodiac killer slammed face first into the wall. Slicing the killer while he was down, I landed on the concrete with a thud.

"thanks for the heads up." I sat on the ground panting while soul ate the keshin egg.

"no problem." He said while wiping spit from the corner of his mouth. "how many does that make now?"

"hmmm ninty eight? Yup! " regaining my strength, "cool just 1more and a witch. Finally! Lets just hope we don't mess up like last time." He said as I slowly stand up. Then taking a deep breath_ in and then out_. " yup, Ok where to next?" I smile a bit waiting for him to awnser, just thinking about the thought of two more souls.

"Home. I'm beat! All this running around makes me tired!" Wiping the invisible sweat from his forehead. My smile fades. I glare at him with a clenched fists.

"I was the one running the whole time!" I yelled angrily as I try to kick him in the side. But miss and just scrape my knee falling. _He did that on purpose!_ I thought.

He lets out a short chuckle and with an evil smirk lends me a hand to get up. I blush squeezing his hand from my frustrating embarrassment. My knee stinging a bit now cause I was getting up.

"Let's just get home!" turning away quickly just hoping he didn't see me blush.

We walked home in silence. He just picking at his teeth then putting his hands behind his head and occasionally looking up at the sky. And me, looking out for trouble just to seem like I was busy in some way. It got dark quickly. The moon staring at us, was more or less comforting.

We arrived at our apartment. I went to my desk in my room, sat down and did my homework. I then immediately went to bed ignoring my rumbling stomach.

"night!" I was so exhausted I didn't want to reply, and I fell asleep and dreamt of an eerie ball room. More Like a fun house really. Checkered floors, intricate molding and wall paper throughout the whole room, and one door. With a giant lock on it. And Someone was playing on the piano. I began walking towards him. But the more I walked the farther it would appear. I began running out of frustration. _I've been here before. i know it! _

"Hey! Wait!" reaching my hand out as if at if I could reach the mysterious piano man. before I could figure it out I heard my alarm clock.

BEEP BEEP BEEP! I woke up. I took a short shower and put on my usual uniform. But then my stomach rumbled.

"well I guess I'll make breakfast and wake up soul" feeling positive about how the day started.

Soul POV

_Mmmmm I smell bacon_. "My arm kinda feels warm…'' I look to my left and see Blair asleep hugging my arm half-naked.

"Gahh! Wait, I'm a cool guy. Cool guys always wake up to this kinda stuff. Right? Yeaaah." I nodded talking to myself, now sitting upright looking at Blair.

"Heyyy soul, wake up its time for breakfast!" I hear maka on the other side of my door. Oh shit!

"I'm coming in." she opens the door.

Maka POV

I open the door to souls room, sitting on his bed trying to cover up a half-naked sleeping Blair. Furious now, I get my chopping hand ready.

"Wait! Maka! No!"

"Makaaaaa, CHOP!" I scolded "now, get up! we're gonna be late for school."

AND AT SCHOOOOL

We walked into the giant courtyard just getting off the stair. I not breaking a sweat, but soul on the other hand was probably sweating a storm. But I didn't look back to see him. I was still mad. _Man, weapons have it easy._ I thought to myself.

"god, my head hurts!" soul looking at me making it obvious it was my fault.

"Humph!" I folded my arms. "I'm still mad at you"

'WHY? I didn't do anything….. she was the one that went into my bed. I didn't invite her or anything..' he trailed off. My cheeks getting warm with jealousy, I began to storm off towards my next class. Running into tsubaki in the process.

"What's wrong maka? She asked worryingly.

"It's nothing." I grabbed tsubaki's arm and dragged her to our next class.

SOULS POV

"sheesh shes not cute at all." I walked towards the bulletin board with my hands behind my head. I began squeezing thru the crowd till I got an arm pit to the face.

"blech! Ok now that was NOT cool" I finally reached the board. Wiping my face with my jacket sleeve.

"hmph, no good jobs. Oh well." Disappointed I walk away.

MAKAS POV

Soul walked towards me and sat down on the seat next to mine.

"we got called to go to see lord death." I got up from my seat. 'c'mon"

"fine," and he got up too.

On our way to see lord death was awkward. i was looking down the hole time, and somethings glanced at soul from the corner of my eye and saw his hands behind his head like usual. "soul?" i asked sweetly trying to break the awful silence.

"what?" he replied 'coolly' I knew soul wasn't going to apologize, and even though it was COMPLETELY his fault. but oh well.

"im sorry" I said only meaning it partly.

"huh? oh. well whatever. I'm over it." he said like it didn't matter. like it wasn't what we were fighting about this whole morning, and he casually took two steps ahead of me. which made me a bit more mad.

SOUL POV

I took a few steps ahead of Maka. it was probably the first time she had said sorry to me. she was stubborn and usually NEVER apologized. I smirked. _shes kinda cool. _I thought.


End file.
